


In the Ice

by Narina



Series: FFC 2021 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Leia as a Jedi, Stuck on Hoth, rated for swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Huddling for warmth on Hoth. That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Leia Organa
Series: FFC 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	In the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of turned into an AU in which Leia gets trained before Luke and I'm not sure how everything happens but I might go back and explore that further. Have fun for now <3

Hoth is a terrible planet to be stuck on and Boba Fett is terrible company to be stuck with. He arrived here shortly before the Empire blew up the base but _after_ the Falcon had left. Han is safe and Luke is safe and that is what counts – mostly. Her X-Wing is trash and Boba’s ship has taken some damage so now they are forced to work together even if he doesn’t talk much and thinks dry rations are real food. 

They have managed to set up a small camp, using parts from both of their ships to create a warm hideout but they have to huddle together and it took roughly two hours of yelling and throwing stuff until he agreed to take off his armour and get closer. 

Fett mutters something about throwing her into a volcano and Leia scoffs. They wouldn’t be sitting here together if he actually wanted her dead – she’d be a corpse and he’d have contacted the Empire. 

“Can’t you do some Jedi stuff?”

“They told you I was a Jedi?” Leia raises an eyebrow and pulls the blanket closer because he’s been trying to steal it. Not happening. “Is the bounty at least high enough for that?”

He doesn’t answer, he just stares and seems to contemplate murder. Again. He is hard to read even with her knowledge in politics and the tiny bit of Force training she has. 

“I’m sure there’s something that can be used against the cold but I haven’t found it yet. It’s not like there are Jedi teachers available on every major planet.”

That earns her a huff which might be a laugh, she’s not sure. When he starts moving, she reaches out to grab his wrist and glares at him. “Where the hell do you think you’re going?”

“There’s gotta be something in that base to fix the Slave I,” he says and she rolls her eyes.

“There’s a snowstorm, I can sense that much. Going out there would kill you.”

“Only because someone took my armour.”

“Metal is really inefficient for cuddling to keep warm. Now get back here, we can check once it’s clearer.” And hopefully set up a distress beacon on resistance frequencies or use some of his underworld contacts to get out of here. If this situation lasts for much longer, they will either murder or fuck each other and she isn’t sure which option she prefers.


End file.
